


Morning in the Rotunda

by macabrewriter



Series: Solavellan AU [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: D/s, Dominance, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrewriter/pseuds/macabrewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "morning sex" prompt given to me by ma-ghilana-vhenan @ tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning in the Rotunda

It was the smell of freshly brewed tea that pulled Gilraena Lavellan from the throes of sleep, and the faint sound of a page turning that piqued her curiosity. As her eyes adjusted, a haze of confusion washed over her as she surveyed her surroundings, half expecting one of her advisors to burst through the door before she could take a moment to collect herself. Perhaps they were doing just that right at this moment. They would be sorely disappointed to find an empty bed. The corners of Gilraena's lips turned upward when she pictured their reactions if they were to discover her true location.

Gilraena lifted herself from the couch, only to grudgingly sink back down as her forehead throbbed with an intensity that could only be described as ferocious. She caught a whiff of wine that lingered with every breath, and the memories of the previous night returned to her in flashes. A groan escaped her lips as she rubbed her temples. She would have a bone to pick with Dorian and Sera when she recovered, that much was certain. It wasn't the first time the trouble-making duo had convinced the Inquisitor to lower her inhibitions and make terrible decisions. She made a mental note to turn their smallclothes to ashes before the day was over.

She couldn't help but grin as the source of the voice planted a kiss on her forehead. The grin widened as her amber eyes settled on his bare chest. "What happened to your tunic, emma’lath?"

Solas gently pushed Gilraena's legs to the side and sat down. He pulled her legs into his lap before answering her query. "It is currently serving as a pillow for you. You stumbled in here without warning and I was forced to improvise."

"Maybe I should let Dorian and Sera convince me to imbibe more often. Assuming I would wake up to your half-naked body every time, that is."

A low chuckle. "You behave as though you have never seen me in such a state, half-naked or otherwise."

"I don't see it enough," Gilraena purred, nudging her foot against his breeches.

The sound that grazed his lips was akin to a growl. "Do not tempt me, vhenan."

"Is your composure waning, _hahren_?" Gilraena teased as she raked her nails along the length of his arm. "Or are you afraid you won't be able to keep up?"

Fire danced in her lover's eyes as a wicked grin spread across his face. The Inquisitor's heart raced as his gaze swept over her, piercing the thin veil of bravado she had erected between them. Truth be told, he always seemed to find a way to ignite the passion that lurked beneath her skin, to make her breath hitch and her knees buckle. And yet she always found a way to challenge him. A test that would gauge his limits. So far, he had exceeded her expectations. The predatory look that lurked beneath his typically calm demeanor was new...and so very satisfying.

There was no turning back now.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He had her arms pinned above her head in mere seconds. Gilraena barely let out a breath before Solas crushed his lips to hers, forcing them to part with the tip of his tongue. She massaged her tongue with his as she wrapped her legs around his hips, rolling her own in an attempt to regain a modicum of control for her own pleasure.

The move earned her a light-hearted chuckle. He loosened his grip on her wrists and broke the kiss, which resulted in a disappointed whimper from Gilraena. He responded by hooking his fingers under her chin and tilting it upward. Pale eyes bore into hers as he studied her expression. "Must you always be in control, vhenan?"

Gilraena's lips parted, but the words caught in her throat. Solas leaned forward slightly, his lips grazing her ear as he whispered, "would it be imprudent if I were to ask the almighty Inquisitor to relinquish it to me for the night?"

There was something inherently primal in his tone. It sent a surge of heat from the nape of her neck to the warm, aching place between her thighs. She barely managed to choke out a reply as he traced a finger along her jaw. "P...please."

"Please, what?"

"Take me."

It started with a light kiss in the hollow of her throat, then the scraping of his teeth against her now-exposed collarbone. Gilraena sucked in a breath as Solas trailed his tongue down the center of her chest, slowly inching his way toward her breast. A desperate plea echoed through her mind though she dared not allow it to pass her lips. _Please...please, vhenan. Please...AH_!

She cried out as his tongue swirled around her nipple. A reaction he had been expecting, given the soft chuckle that vibrated against her skin as he pulled it taut between his teeth.

 _You are so cruel, ma sa'lath. So unbelievably cruel_.

Her heart pounded as Solas turned his attention to her other breast, squeezing it firmly as his tongue caressed her nipple. The excitement stirred in her chest, and she searched for something, anything to hold onto as a wave of pleasure coursed through her body. She placed her hand on the back of his neck, pressing his lips even further into her skin until the strangled moan she had been harboring flew past her lips.

Solas drew away, an act that elicited a whimper from Gilraena. Their eyes met as he brushed his hand against her cheek. The predatory expression had softened, though a voracious hunger still lurked beneath his pale eyes. "You have become impatient, my heart."

"I..."

"Impatience is hardly rewarded, would you not agree?"

"Yes."

"Then allow me to reward you."

He did not wait for an answer. Instead, he began to pull at the laces of her breeches with an agonizing slowness that Gilraena knew was strictly for his benefit. _You know me too well, emma'lath. You want me to writhe under your touch_. The amusement in his eyes as he studied her reaction was nearly unbearable. Still, she had to admit she enjoyed seeing this side of him. And if she were to deny it, the pool between her legs would signify otherwise.

She lifted her hips as he tugged her breeches off and tossed them to the floor. All that remained were her smallclothes. Gilraena shuddered in anticipation despite herself, knowing full well that she hadn't yet earned the reward her lover was dangling in front of her. Still, it was obvious she wasn't the only one that ached for release, given the erection that strained his breeches to their breaking point. She fought to hide the wicked smile that threatened to adorn her features. _How long will you last, my love_?

She did not expect him to lower his head between her legs. He met her eyes, and a smirk played on his lips as he whispered, "I have a surprise for you, vhenan."

The retort that lingered on her lips evaporated as he took her smallclothes between his teeth, slowly pulling them down to her feet. She could feel the heat rise in her core as he lifted her leg and began to leave a trail of kisses and bites along her inner thigh, inching toward where she desperately craved his touch. When he reached it, she could only utter a single word. "Please."

He obliged, sliding his tongue between her folds. The gasp that flew past her lips quickly turned into a satisfied moan as he caressed her bud with the tip of his tongue. He was teasing her now, giving her a taste of the thing she craved and just barely holding back until she couldn't take it any longer. It was a battle of wits in which he always won. It did not hinder her from digging her nails in his scalp, her hips bucking of their own accord as he pressed his tongue against her clit.

 _More, emma'lath_. _Please_

As if he could read her thoughts, Solas slipped a finger inside her, curving upward to stroke the area that would cause multiple spasms of pleasure to wrack her body at its core. His tongue flicked mercilessly as he quickened his pace, resulting in a string of Elven curses falling from Gilraena's lips as she writhed under his touch. The pressure built in her stomach as he pinned her hips down. She could feel tiny pinpricks of heat as his magic permeated her skin, spiking nearly every nerve in her body until it begged for release.

There was that word again. It fell from her lips so easily now. "Please."

Her climax crashed over her in a wave of pleasure and longing. Solas had barely given her time to take a breath before he crawled up her body and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Beautiful," he breathed.

Gilraena laughed. "Only you would say that right now."

"It is the truth. Your protestations do not change this fact."

A warm smile crossed her face as her eyes locked with his. "And what of you, _hahren_?" She traced a finger along the outline of his breeches. "Do I get the pleasure of seeing your cheeks redden with pleasure? Or is that something only you get to enjoy?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He had flipped Gilraena on her hands and knees the second she withdrew him from his breeches. She bit her lip to hold back a giggle. _You will not suffer insubordination this morning. Will you, hahren_? The giggle died in her throat as he trailed his tongue down the length of her spine, circling it over the dimples at the small of her back. An involuntary shudder wracked her body, and she swore she could feel that wicked grin of his against her skin as he inched his way back toward the nape of her neck.

She could feel his erection pressing against her folds, and a whimper of longing passed through her lips before she could catch it. He turned her face towards him, fingers grasping her chin as he whispered in her ear. "Is that a plea for me to continue, vhenan?"

The words came out in a rasp. "Please..."

He released her chin and grabbed a fistful of hair, tugging her head back gently. "Ma nuvenin, ma'haurasha."

A loud moan escaped Gilraena's lips as Solas pressed himself inside her, his fingers becoming more entwined in her hair with each thrust. His other hand grasped her hip, pulling her body tightly against his frame as he buried himself to the hilt, resulting in a gasp from his lover. He paused for a few seconds as her muscles relaxed and she spread her legs a bit further apart, an invitation for him to continue. He slowly drew back, then swiftly entered her without a hint of the gentleness he had exhibited before. The move earned him a cry of pleasure, and he found himself smirking as he drove into her with reckless abandon.

Gilraena dug her nails into the couch, panting as she desperately tried to find the rhythm to meet his thrusts. Moans flowed through her body like water, and she found it difficult to bite them back as he hit that sweet spot over and over until her hands and knees quivered with excitement. She rocked against him, her voice cracking as she begged him to quicken his pace.

He obliged her request, driving into her until her insides throbbed with anticipation. Her muscles clenched around him as the pressure in her core began to build with every thrust. She met his rhythm and pushed back with every ounce of strength she had, and finished with a satisfied cry as her climax washed over her once more.

Solas released the fistful of hair he had been clinging to and grasped her other hip. Gilraena could feel him twitch inside her as he slowed his thrusts. She pushed herself against him and grinned when he stilled behind her, the warmth of his seed trickling down her legs. He grunted and rested his forehead against her back. "You are cruel to me, my love."

"As you are to me," she replied as he moved beside her. She flipped over onto her side, meeting him face to face. She brushed her hand along his cheek before pressing her lips to his in a brief kiss. "I quite enjoy it."

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer into his embrace. "I thought you would, given your heinous ability to challenge me at every turn."

"Perhaps I should challenge you more often."

Solas quirked an eyebrow. "And what did you have in mind?"

She trailed a finger down the center of his chest. "Going another round before the brigade sends a search party?"

A smirk adorned his features as he buried his face against her neck. "Your wish is my command."

**Author's Note:**

> Ma'haurasha- My honey, basically referring to wetness. Credit goes to Project Elvhen (fenxshiral @ tumblr)


End file.
